If Today Was Zack's Last Day
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Zack gives Cloud some advice that Cloud can't get out of his head. Then he decides that no matter what it takes, he'll get Zack to love him. Cloud/Zack CLACK , yaoi Based on Nickleback's "If Today Was Your Last Day"


Hi all. I got inspired. This is my first attempt at a Zack/Cloud one-shot/songfic, so be critical, but gentle.

If you wanna see the inspiration, it's SorecessoftheNile's video for ZackXCloud "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickleback.

Linkage!

H t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e. c o m / wa t ch ? v = f B f x n T x 6 W T M

(Remove spaces)

So… yeah.

It's slightly post Crisis Core setting, but they know each other (this IS , people.). I've never played the game (well, bits and pieces of it). Sorry if Zack's a bit OOC and Cloud's a bit emo, because I'm more used to him in Advent Children. :D

It's not exactly going by the song, but it's got the idea of living life to the fullest to it.

Enjoy!

~x~

_My best friend gave me the best advice__  
__He said each day's a gift and not a given right__  
__Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind__  
__And try to take the path less traveled by__  
__That first step you take is the longest stride_

"You understand my meaning, Cloud?" asked Zack, looking at me with a small smile on his face.

I grinned. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Zack."

I embraced him in a quick hug.

"That's the best advice I've ever heard," I chuckled, leaning against the wall of him room.

He just grinned.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?  
What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. What if Zack dies? I'd be lost. Not only is he my best friend, but he's the love of my life…

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, what am I waiting for?" I asked myself quietly. "I'll make him love me back."

I laughed softly and stood. I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror and noticed some weird emotion I've never noticed in my eyes before. Sadness? Anxiety?

Oh well. I'll worry about it later.

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

"Zack!" He turned at the sound of his name, but was soon knocked to the ground as I tackled him.

"Oof! Hello, Cloudy-day," he said, laughing.

"Cloudy-day?" I repeated, tilting my head.

He laughed harder. "You look like a six-year-old asking where babies come from with that expression on your face."

I blushed deeply and pouted slightly, only causing him to errupt in laughter again.

"You kill me, Cloud."

"Don't say that," I snapped.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

"Zack?" I asked.

"Cloud."

"W-what if today was your last day?" I asked quietly, not looking at him, but keeping my gaze on the stars as we lay on a hill, gazing at them. "Would you live each moment like it was your last? (1) Donate money to good causes?"

"Well…" he said hesitatingly.

Suddenly, a shooting star whirled across the sky.

"Make a wish, Cloud!" he said.

"You really believe that it'll come true?" I grumbled. "It's just a load of BS."

"You never know," he said, smiling. "Now, wish! Before it's too late!"

I sighed, but did as he said.

_I wish you would love me…_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

"You never answered my questions," I noted.

He stirred uneasily. "Why answer when you obviously have more?"

I smiled. "Good point."

"Well?" he said.

"I'll save them for later."

"Why?" he inquired.

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Because," I said, "I don't want to ruin the moment."

He looked at me, confused, but shrugged and looked at the sky again.

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

"Cloud…" said Zack.

"What?" I looked at him, and I could see the stars reflecting out of his eyes.

Suddenly, he captured my lips in his. I blinked and pulled away, shocked.

He quickly looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I-I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry, Cloud. That was reckless of me."

I just looked at him, a curious smile on my face.

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

"Zack," I said, lifting his face, my hands on either side of his soft face. "I was doing whatever it takes. I can't rewind a moment in this life, or let anything stand in my way, because time is never on my side."

Zack's eyes just grew even more confused. "What are you saying?"

"I mean… my wish… I said it was a load of BS, because I doubted I had the courage…"

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

"Courge?" he echoed.

"To tell you that I love you…"

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

"My wish came true," he said.

"Same here…." I answered.

"Will you ask the question now?"

"Would you finally fall in love if today was your last day?" I asked, kissing him softly.

I felt his smiled against my lips.

I knew his answer.

_Yes…_

~x~

Haha, I bet you thought I was gonna kill Zack off. Dilly-dally, shilly-shally! Hell no!

So, did you like it?

Thank you, SorecessoftheNile for inspiring this. This fic is for you.

Review! :)

(1)~ Can anyone else picture him saying this?


End file.
